Valkyrie Haunted
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: Bo finds Tamsin talking to her father. Tamsin can't lie to Bo anymore. Maybe a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie Haunted

The nights had taken on a chill. Fall was in full swing and Bo had to put on a jacket before she when out that night. Dyson had asked her to see if she could find Tamsin. Tamsin was not herself lately according to Dyson. She was drinking more than usual and that was saying something considering it was Tamsin he was talking about. Dyson was busy working on a case so he asked Bo to keep an eye on her.

Dyson had told Bo that the best place to start looking for Tamsin was near the old cemetery that was just outside of town. Dyson had said that Tamsin often went there to clear her mind and get away from others. Bo thought that it would be a long shot to find Tamsin in the cemetery because if Dyson knew about it then Tamsin must know he would look for her there. It was the only place that she knew to look for Tamsin so she had to start somewhere.

She pulled up and parked a few blocks from the cemetery and decided to walk the rest of the way. She got out of the car and the wind whipped her hair around her face and made her shiver. If Tamsin was out here tonight than she must not mind the cold, Bo thought to herself. She picked up her pace until she started to see an outline of the cemetery up ahead.

It was dark already but Bo was sure that she could see headstones lined up as she came closer. The cemetery was bigger than she thought it would be from what Dyson had told her. She looked up and down the rows of tombstones, looking for some sign of Tamsin.

She didn't have to search for long. She heard a familiar voice coming from a far corner of the graveyard. She knew that it could only be Tamsin from the way she was talking. Bo shock her head. Tamsin did always have a way of sounding less than elegant when she was speaking to someone. That was just the way she was. Bo kind of liked Tamsin's no-nonsense way of talking to others. It was endearing in a way.

Bo was curious about who Tamsin could possibly be talking to in the middle of a cemetery at night. She had to find out who it was, but she didn't want Tamsin to see her. She got close enough to where she could see Tamsin and still be out of her sight. She could now hear the conversation, but it appeared as though Tamsin was talking to a shadow.

"I told you, I'm out! I'm not going to do it! You'll have to find someone else. I bring you anyone else that you want, but not her," Tamsin almost shouted.

"That was not the deal, Tamsin. You can't possibly hope to gain your freedom, by bringing me someone other than who I asked for. I own you. I own your soul and if you fail me than you'll not only die, but be mine forever. You know my terms. Bring me Bo or we don't have a deal. You're running out of time. I can see it in your eyes already. You're looking your age. Maybe you'll be joining your friends here before you know it after all," The shadow whispered into the night. Bo could have easily have not heard his voice at all, because it sounded like a rough wind.

"You heard me! Unless you're deaf or stupid then you have my answer. Pick someone else or you get no one! I don't care what you do to me. I made my choices, but I will not turn Bo over to you,"

"We'll see if you change your mind as your life starts to drain away bit by bit. Save yourself, Tamsin. Who is Bo to you?"

"That's not important. She's innocent. I won't damn her to a life with you. She's too good!"

"Oh so my little Valkyrie has a weakness after all. Just remember that if I take your soul then you will lose that love you're harboring for Bo. She will never even know about what you gave up for her. Are you willing to lose the chance you have a being whole again and getting back your soul?"

"If I have to."

"So be it, Tamsin. I always get what I want. The best you can hope for is to buy her time. Your sacrifice will be in vain you stupid girl," The shadow man said as she formed a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

Bo sat in shock for several minutes. She didn't really know what she had just heard. Tamsin had moved to sit in front of one of the gravestones. Bo could see the worry in her face from where she was hiding. Tamsin sat down and then she did something that Bo did not expect. Tamsin started to sing. It was a haunting tune and the words were hard to focus on, but it was the most beautiful thing that Bo had ever heard.

As Bo watched, she could see a glowing ball of light coming closer to where Tamsin was sitting. It seemed to float along with Tamsin's song. It blobbed and floated until it was right next to Tamsin. Bo watched as Tamsin opened up her hand to the little ball of light and it landed right on the tips of her fingers. Tamsin's song got softer as she seemed to be singing directly to the little light. She sang to it and then after several seconds she softly blew on it and it disappeared.

Bo eyes must have grown to twice their original size as she watched Tamsin's magic. She was getting more confused by the second. There was so much more to Tamsin than she had ever dared to guess. She tried to wrap her mind around what she had just seen and heard. She knew that she had heard Tamsin telling someone that she was not going to turn her over to him. She wondered what she was talking about and pondered whether to come out and talk to Tamsin.

Bo worked up the courage to show herself. She walked over to where Tamsin was sitting and sat down beside her. Tamsin didn't even flinch.

"So how long have you been watching me?" asked Tamsin looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"A while," Bo said with a shrug.

"So you heard everything?"

"Pretty much. How long were you going to hide from me the fact that we are in big trouble?"

"You're not in trouble. I won't let him get to you," Tamsin said giving Bo a determined look.

"That was my father wasn't it?"

"Yeah. He's not a good guy, Bo."

"What did he mean when he talked about you getting your soul back?" Bo asked resisting the urge to take Tamsin's hand to comfort her.

"It's not important. I made my choice and I'll deal with it."

"It is important. I won't let you get hurt because of me."

"I made a deal with him years ago. I gave him my soul in exchange for someone else's. He still has a piece of it. If I had brought you to him than he said that he would give it back to me and I would be free. I agreed in the beginning. That was before I knew you. I told him just now that the deal was off."

"He has a piece of your soul?! How are you here then?"

"He only has part of it. I have to other part. I worked for him to bring in the souls that he wanted. I had to keep part of it in order to do that. I guess you saw me singing?"

"Yes it was beautiful but I'm not sure what I saw."

"It's a Valkyrie thing. I can sing to the souls in order to draw them to me and then help them move on to the other side."

"They aren't moving over to him are they?"

"Not when I do it like that. I only bring the souls to him that are damned. That was a good soul that you saw crossing. I can cross between this world and the next with my song and I was just helping that soul move on."

"Wow. I never saw anything like that before. So how do we get the part of your soul back?" asked Bo.

"_We _don't. I will not have you going into the dragon's lair on my account! I told you, this is my problem and I will handle it."

"What if you can't handle it on your own? Why does he even want your soul?"

"He wants it for power. He more souls he has, the more powerful he becomes. He will be beside himself when he is able to add a Valkyrie soul to the mix," Tamsin said with a humorless laugh.

"What makes you think that he is going to get the chance?"

"My life is ending and soon he will take the other part of my soul that is still inside me. Then he will be able to use it. I'm not going through with our deal so I won't get it back." Tamsin said sadly.

"That's not the Tamsin I know. The Tamsin I know would go in with both guns drawn and fight! You can't give up!"

"I'm already dead and the only thing I could do was stop him from getting to you."

"If you're not going to fight then I will! I will not sit by and let the soul of someone I lov…" Bo started to say but cut herself off.

Tamsin looked over at Bo in surprise. _Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Did Bo almost say that she loved her?_ Bo cleared her throat and looked over at Tamsin once more.

"The point is that we have to do something. I can't let you give up your soul for me."

"I gave it up years ago when I made that deal. The funny thing is that I would do it again."

"Why did you do it?"

"I grew up with a girl. She was human. She and I were close. She got involved with the wrong people and sold her soul. I couldn't let Odin keep her soul so I made a deal. I took her place. I couldn't let her suffer. She meant everything to me." Tamsin finished lamely with her voice full of sorrow. "I have to live with that choice, but I would save her again."

"So I guess all the time you spend avoiding other people is to avoid something like that happening again? I guess that explains a lot."

"Only I didn't avoid it. It's happening again only this time I don't have anything to trade to keep you safe. I wish I could stop Odin." Tamsin said with anger coming into her voice. "I have to stop him. He's nothing but a common bottom feeder. He feeds on others and reeks of corruption."

"So you're telling me that he also works in insurance?" Bo said with a smirk.

Tamsin giggled to spite her mood. "You have been around Kenzi too long. Her sense of humor is rubbing off."

"There's the Tamsin I know," Bo said laying a hand on Tamsin's thigh. Tamsin took a gasp of air and warm tingles ran all over her. She wanted to have more contact with Bo. Tamsin was becoming aware of how cold it was getting. Anger had kept her warm up until now, but her shirt was thin and the wind was blowing. She folded her arms to try to warm herself up a little.

"Come on, it's getting cold out. You have to be getting cold. Come back to my place. You don't need to stay in that rust bucket of yours," Bo said getting to her feet and lending a hand to help Tamsin up as well. Tamsin got up and wrapped her arms around her body as a strong wind blew around them. Bo saw Tamsin shiver, and without allowing herself to think about it, she pulled Tamsin close to her. Tamsin didn't pull away, but it was hard to get her muscles to relax.

"Hey, don't insult the truck."

"Tamsin, I'm sorry that this has happened to you. We will get your soul back."

"This is a real mess." Tamsin said in a sob.

Bo stopped a pulled Tamsin out by her shoulders to look her in the eyes. Tamsin could see the glow of blue in Bo's eyes. It was so easy to see emotion in Bo. Bo took her by surprise by pulling her into a tight hug. Tamsin breathed in her scent and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry Bo. So so sorry," Tamsin sobbed as tears fell into Bo's hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Bo said stroking her hair. Bo could feel the sobs racking Tamsin's body and she wanted to make the stop. She did the only thing she could think of, she pulled Tamsin back and kissed her.

Bo kissed her gently at first and bit her lower lip. Tamsin was the one to deepen the kiss. She begged Bo with her lips to open her mouth. Tamsin's tongue wrapped around Bo's and Tamsin was lost. She could never give Bo up now.

Author's note- So I thought I would start writing this and see where it went. I thought it was going to be a one shot, but know I'm not sure. I hope helps with all your Valkubus feels. I'll have to see about keeping it going. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tamsin climbed into the passenger side of Bo's car. She would leave her truck here. It would be fine until she could come back for it. Bo turned on the heat in the car, because she could still tell that Tamsin was cold.

"There's a jacket in the backseat if you want. You shouldn't have been out there so long."

"I think catching a cold is the last thing that I need to worry about right now."

"Don't say that," Bo said putting her hand on Tamsin's thigh and causing Tamsin to shiver from more than just cold. Bo didn't even need to use her charm on her. Her touch was like warm water going all over her body at once. Tamsin wondered vainly if she should have told Bo the whole truth like she did. It was too late to take it back now. It was out there.

"Sorry," said Tamsin trying to give Bo a reassuring smile. Maybe protecting Bo meant more than just keeping her from her father. Tamsin understood why Bo's friends kept things from her. She had not had it easy in the last few years and telling her everything would only burden her. It wasn't that they thought that Bo couldn't handle it, it was just they didn't want her to have to.

They pulled up outside Bo's apartment and they both got out. Walking into the dark living room, Bo could see that Kenzi must still be out. That was just as well, she didn't want Kenzi laying into Tamsin about anything.

"So you want to tell me your plan for stopping my father and getting your soul back?" Bo asked falling on the couch in a huff. Bo patted the spot next to her and Tamsin gingerly sat down.

"I already said that I'm going to take care of it." Tamsin said with a deep expression.

"And I told you, that it's not going to happen that way. You can either tell me what I can do to help or I'll find a way to do it without your help. I would like your help very much though. Please."

Tamsin seemed to give up and she answered Bo, "I've been thinking about it and the only way I can think to stop your father is to go into the netherworld and surprise him. We can take back my soul and I'll be a lot stronger. I'm not at my full strength without the other piece of my soul and I won't be dying anymore."

"If that's what we need to do then I'm in. How will be get there?"

"I've never taken someone who is alive with me to the netherworld, but I have a theory on how to do it. The veil between our two worlds is the thinnest in the evening time as the sun is going down. It's the in-between time. Surely you've heard the legends about that time of day? It's said that creatures from both worlds can cross back and forth at this time of day if they do things right. If I sang at that time of day, in the right spot then I think I can cross us over."

"Where would we be crossing over at?" asked Bo.

"I'm not sure about that just yet, but I think we can ask Trick and he will give us a direction to go in. I don't know how much power you'll have in the netherworld. Like I said, I never had a living person with me when I crossed over."

"So do all the souls you help to cross over, go to the same place?"

"Generally speaking. Some go back to be reused and others choose to stay. Sadly, for many years, I've only helped the bad ones pass over to Odin. After you see what some of those souls have done in their lives, you don't feel bad sending them to him anymore. The worst part is having to touch those souls. I could feel everything about them that was evil. Sometimes I even get bleed over from their memories. They're horrible."

"That's terrible. You had to do all of that when you worked for my dad? I'm sorry." Bo said laying her head on Tamsin's shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder if I have a soul worth saving. I wonder if touching all those bad souls has somehow rubbed off on me. What if evil is contagious? I was going to bring you to him after all. I should have never even considered bringing a living soul to him. I don't know if I would have years ago. I wonder if I'm losing the part of my soul that I still have and becoming like him." Tamsin said as tears formed at the bottom of her eye lids.

"That is one of the silliest things I've ever heard and I've heard Kenzi try to rap." Bo said kissing Tamsin's cheek. "How can you even think that? What I saw this afternoon was really you, not what you been doing for years. Besides if you didn't bring those souls over, someone would have to do to right? You were only doing what had to be done. Those people knew what they were doing in life and they made their own choices. You couldn't save them."

"I feel like I should have tried."

"Then they would have corrupted you too." said Bo in a matter of fact tone. You're not like them. You haven't lost all of your soul and you sold it to save another. I can't think of anything less noble than that. I see your aura and it's one of the most beautiful I've ever seen. It's powerful and lights up a room when you walk in. If you were evil I would be able to see it. The Morrigan for example, has a really dark aura. Yours is nothing like hers.

Tamsin got up and started to pace the room. She walked over to the window and looked out into the night. She wondered if Odin was out there someone, waiting for his chance to come and take Bo and kill her in the process. It didn't look like he was anywhere to be seen but the feeling of dread that was growing in her stomach was only getting bigger. She knew that she didn't have much time figure out a way to save them both, before he found a way to get to them. He had eyes and ears all over the place and it wouldn't take long.

Tamsin didn't even hear Bo as she walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder out the window. Bo put a hand on Tamsin's back and rubbed her. Tamsin closed her eyes and leaned into Bo's touch. Bo came up behind her and put her arms around her and locked them in the front. Bo rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder again and pulled her hair to one side. Bo kissed her neck and held her tight.

"Are you trying to mess with my mind? You're making it really hard to think when you do that." Said Tamsin in a voice that showed Bo just how aroused she was. Bo knew that Tamsin didn't want her to stop.

"That's kind of the point. You need to stop thinking so much. We can do anything about it until in the morning, anyway. Why don't you relax and try to think about something else for a while. Come on, we can watch a movie or something." Bo said speaking into Tamsin's ear.

Tamsin was feeling tried from the day's events, but she was having a difficult time getting her mind to leave her alone. She was worried and it was hard to hide that from Bo. Odin was very powerful and trying to break a deal with him could and probably would get her killed. She didn't want Bo to know just how dangerous this was going to be. Everything that Bo had come up against so far would pale in comparison to what Odin could do. Tamsin didn't even know if his own daughter would be any match for him. It was her only hope, and she had to take it.

Bo was kissing her neck once again to try to get her to come back over to the couch and sit back down.

"It's not going to do you any good to stand in front of the window all night. The only thing you're going to accomplish is scaring Kenzi out of her mind when she comes home and sees you looking out the window at her." Bo said running her hands up and down Tamsin's sides and playing with the loops on her jeans.

Tamsin leaned her body against Bo, letting herself take in all the feelings and emotions that were running through her when Bo touched her. It was amazing to her that Bo could feel anything for her after what she had almost done to her.

"Why don't we go upstairs and get some rest and maybe some other things," Bo hummed into her ear.

"Maybe we could just cook some dinner. You haven't eaten yet, right?"

"I'm not really worried about that type of eating." Said Bo kissing her ear and neck.

"Mmmm," Tamsin caught herself moaning. She was surprised that the sound had come from her. She wanted to go upstairs with Bo, but there was something that was stopping her. She pulled away from Bo, before she lost control over herself and she knew she was getting close to doing just that.

"Tamsin what's wrong? I didn't want to push you into anything that you didn't want to do," said Bo following Tamsin into the kitchen and studying her reactions.

"It's not that I do want to. Believe me I do. More than anything, but it's just that intimacy with a Valkyrie can be complicated."

"Complicated how?" asked Bo.

"Well remember how I said that when I cross over the souls that sometimes I can see what they have done in their lives. I see what they have done and see how they felt when they did it. When I'm intimate with someone, I can see those things about them as well. It can be a little overwhelming. I haven't been with anyone since I lost part of my soul to your father. I don't even know what it would be like without all of my soul." Tamsin said trying to look away from Bo.

"I trust you, and I don't mind you seeing everything about me." Bo said walking closer to her.

"It's also a two way street. You'll see all of me as well. You'll see everything that I've done in my past and everything that I've had to do for Odin. What if you don't like what you see?" Tamsin said meeting Bo's eyes.

"No chance. I see everything that I need to know about you right now. I see a wonderful and caring person that made a few bad choices. Those choices don't make you who you are. You're not that person anymore." Bo said taking Tamsin in her arms.

Tamsin started kissing Bo with passion and Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin. Their tongues fought for dominance as they walked into the living room. Bo lead Tamsin over to the couch and Tamsin sat down on it and pulled Bo on top of her. Bo kissed down Tamsin's neck and straddled her hips as Tamsin lay back on the couch.

Tamsin's hands were all over Bo's body and she couldn't seem to be able to get enough of her. Tamsin was moaning once more and Bo's moved her hands under Tamsin's shirt. She was about to remove the shirt when they heard the door open.

Kenzi poked her head around the corner and her eyes grew wide as she saw them there on the couch.

Author's note- Okay I hope I'm not repeating any information and I hope you guys are liking the story so far. As always, comments and reviews are welcome. Anything that can help me make to story better is welcome as well. Thanks for all the last reviews. They make my day.


End file.
